Shattered Reality
by Jonny Omega
Summary: When Louis is seperated from his friendshe must fight his way through hell to get back to the what might be the closest he'll get to heaven.


...dont own nuthin...

Summary: When Louis is seperated form his friends he must fght his way through hell to find the closest thing he'll get to heaven

* * *

"Come on we're almost there!" The cry most certainly came from Bill, but Louis was too far on the other end of the Mercy Hospital's rooftop to see exactly where he was.

The butt of his M16 cracked against the skull of hunter who tried to pounce on him before he unloaded about five rounds into the creature. His stomach and chest muscles were still sore from the hit he took from the tank that knocked him across the length of the rooftop. He couldn't even get back to them before they managed to take the giant infected beast. The horde, unfortunately, wasn't far behind it and Louis had the displeasure of being the first to be seen by the swarm. Although it wasn't the first horde he had to dispatch on his own, the idea that they were so close to rescue that his heart felt as if it were going to burst out of his chest. Louis knew he had only one clip left as he loaded it into his assault rifle after he emptied the last one on a nearby boomer.

"Louis come on!" Zoey's voice rang out above him.

She stood atop one of the several industrial sized air conditioning units, her finger pointed to the approaching news chopper. Her other hand reached for him as he leapt to meet it, and together they shot through the few zombie stragglers to meet up with the other two of their troop who already stood on the landing pad.

"You two have a fun date?" Francis mocked as he reloaded and cocked his auto shotgun.

"Man you know you can be the most…" Louis started his verbal attack that had been welling up inside him since they were forced to depend on each other.

"Sure did, why? You jealous?" Zoey cut him off, which caused the disheveled junior systems analyst to flash her a smile.

Her wink in response caused a bit of heat to spread over Louis's face, and if his skin were a few shades lighter the group would have seen it. Well that and they were pretty much too busy with the oncoming horde, and it was pretty dark to boot. In the short time he did have to think the he decided to save what was now his last ammo clip for his machine gun as he strapped it to his back and pulled out his pistol from his belt.

"Come on! You want some more?!" Francis's shouts only spurred the adrenaline through Louis's veins as he tried to compose himself.

The undead rioted towards them, some came at them from the side and even bill managed to clip off a couple of hunters that tried leaping at them from higher ground. His clip was empty before he knew it and Louis could tell the still oncoming crowd was not thinning. Thooom! The platform shook under them, but only slightly.

_Oh god not another…_His mind was wild once more as Louis loaded one of the few remaining pistol clips he had.

Thoooom! Now as he looked around the young man saw the fear in the rest of the group's eyes as they realized what was coming too. Rawwwr! The distinct roar of what the team had come to refer to as the tank pushed and shoved it's way through the horde. Those unlucky enough to get out of the monster's way were either trampled or tossed, some even over the roof's ledge.

"Get in! Hurry up!" Bill shouted behind him, the old war vet had already leapt into the hovering helicopter and was doing his best to keep the ravenous creatures from doing the same.

His finger held the trigger down on his assault rifle as Bill used his free arm to pull up Francis, then Zoey. Louis just couldn't take his eyes off the hulking mass coming towards them; he backed his way towards the ledge and took select shots to save ammo. Suddenly, his feet left the ground and he was lifted by his arms, it seemed that his new friends went willing to leave him behind. Unfortunelty, he had no way of aiming his rifle that now fired rounds blindly from the way he was hoisted from the ground and he had to kick at the several hands that clawed at his tattered pants.

"Get your black ass in here." The old vet growled as he slammed the side door shut on the undead masses.

"That tank was gunnin' for me…let's just get out of here...swear it was making a b-line for me." He managed to reply in between gasps.

"Well you did hit him with one hell of shot there Annie Oakley." Francis chimed in from where he fell back after the troop dragged the wayward survivor into the cabin.

His comment was met with a confused stare from the mocha skinned man as the biker motioned to the window of the chopper.

"Well I saw you hit the jerk right in the kneecap, it…it went down like a sucker." Zoey tried nervously tried once more with her own form of slag, her nervous laughter caught on through the group as Louis went to look over his unintentional handy work.

The sight of the slowly dispersing undead did calm his heart rate slightly as his brain realized that they were finally safe and could rest a spell. Their still unseen rescue pilot shouted something back to them, probably about where he was taking them. What he saw, however, distracted Louis as he finally spotted the gimping brute still thrashed about on the hospital landing pad. Its form torn chunks from the already destroyed platform and tossed them over the edge, or even at its fellow creatures. Well that was before its eye caught on to the still near helicopter that tried its best to get some distance from the nightmare behind them. With another defiant roar the brute tore a rather large chunk out of the building and hurled it towards the flying machine before collapsing under its own weight.

The rest happened in slow motion; at least it did to Louis. It was he who saw the zombie-made projectile first, and then the pilot who shouted something he couldn't hear. Louis turned to his four friends in the flight cabin and leapt away from the window shouting as loud as he could.

"GET DOWN!"

Then the world shook violently, tossed and turned before being sent into what seemed like an eternal spin. They were like rocks in a polish tumbler; Louis tried grabbing onto something…soft. His world was in shambles but he could see it was red, Zoey. Somehow in the chaos the pilot got the aircraft leveled and slowed the spinning slightly. He clawed his way up to the woman's face only to see the fear in her eyes. She mouthed something to him that he couldn't make out, and then there was the screech of metal being torn and twisted. A shatter of glass and Louis was weightless in the air.


End file.
